moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitkin Twistrocket
Having made quite the name for herself in the past year, Pitkin is well known not only in criminal networks in the Eastern Kingdoms but also within her community of Stormwind. The average individual would know her as Pitkin Twistrocket, successful entrepreneur and philanthropist, but unbeknownst to most, she is much better known for her manufacturing and distribution of illegal weapons, along with her somewhat criminal mercenary organization. If you ever happen to want to buy fel grenades or need help with something that needs to be kept secret, then Pitkin's your girl. On a side note: still no refunds. = =Personality = ---- Pitkin is an individual that does not adhere to most of the stereotypes of her race; besides just being much taller than the average gnome, she is also much less bubbly and enthusiastic, almost always walking the fine line between skeptic and cynic with the way she presents herself. Most people know her as someone who is rude, sarcastic and mostly apathetic, which is a reputation that she is more than happy to uphold. Being the way that she is, she hardly ever lets people get too close to her and often pushes them away even if she does not mean to. Underneath that caustic attitude of hers is just a person who wishes to be loved. Onward to what she is like doing business: she is competitive, ambitious and persistent. To her, every decision she makes business wise requires her to be cold, rational and straight-forward. As long as one upholds their end of the deal, Pitkin is happy to do business with them. Those that betray her trust are immediately put down and made an example of. There is no room for second chances when it comes to betrayal. =Description = ---- Heart shaped would be how you would describe the shape of Pitkin's face. Her delicate cheeks are plump enough to pinch and are temptingly so. They trail down her soft jawline to her slender chin. Her nose is a bit dainty, tilting upwards a little near the tip. Her lips are a bit thin and pouty but are angelic in shape. There are just a few freckles on her face and most of them are scattered below her pale-blue, irisless eyes. She has a few piercings on her face, ranging from a lip ring, a nose ring and two simple earrings on each ear. Her raven coloured hair is lazily styled; cut short and left to a night of sleeping to be shaped for the next day. Being 4'1, Pitkin is actually quite tall for a gnome, being a full foot taller than the average person of her race. She was originally already pretty tall when she was a child, but when she reached adulthood, her height rapidly increased; because of that, she now stands at the height of a human teenager. For the most part, despite her love for engineering and risky endeavours, she has remained rather injury free throughout the years. Most of her pale skin is still smooth and milky, but they do hold their fair bit of scarring; mostly from burns and small cuts. While her robes may hide it from most people, Pitkin's body is quite lithe with only bare minimal amounts of muscle and fat. She is skinny, to the point that you can easily see her collarbone and if she were to arch her back, you would be able to see the faint outline of her ribs. Her breasts are rather modest, making her more so flat-chested than anything else. If one were to see her without her clothes on, you would be able to see that she had both of her nipples and her belly button pierced. Still, despite being so thin, she still has some meat on her, most of it being on her hips, her thighs and her rear. Her body could be described as somewhat pear-shaped because of that. She is not the most high-maintenance person ever as she only ever bathes in the morning and the evening. Throughout the day, despite her best efforts, she almost always accumulates a scent that consists of black oil, soot, dust and cigarette smoke. The first three scents are usually faint whilst the most obvious smell coming off of her would be the smoke from her cigarettes. =Outfit = ---- The robe she wears appear to be made of high-quality materials. Just at a glance, one would be able to tell that she splurged a crap ton of money for a skilled tailor and craftsman to create it for her. The majority of her robe is made up of extravagant purple and grey cloth, reinforced with strips of grey leather and metal buttons. The leather strips are wide and long, but rather thin, being only three millimetres thick, and are engraved with runes that are filled in with purple lining. The runes are wards capable of negating weak forms of magic. On top of the runes on her robe, she also has runes engraved on the palm of each of her gloves, which grant her a slight boon when it comes to channelling her magic. On top of her robe, she wears a light breastplate, decorated in the same colour and colour scheme of her robe. While not crazy strong, it is capable of deflecting slashes and glancing off otherwise fatal blows. On the back of her robe is a hood that she can wear to protect her head and face from the rain. Around her waist is her trusty tool belt, which is actually stored within a rune sewn between the layers of her robe. She can summon it easily just by channelling a small bit of mana into the rune. The tools on her belt are arranged in this order from the back, going counter-clockwise: her arclight spanner, her gyromatic micro-adjuster, a pack of cigarettes, her flip lighter, her canteen, her communicator, her pouch where she stores her soul shards, and then an extra pouch for miscellaneous items. Everything is where she needs and expects them to be; grabbing an item off of her belt is all muscle memory now for her. =Weapon = ---- Held in place by a leather sheath is her spellblade. The sheath itself is not all that interesting but the spellblade is. The spellblade is made of elementium, allowing Pitkin to use it to absorb and channel elemental forces. Not only that, but the flats of the blade have been engraved with runes, allowing her to also manipulate arcane and fel based magics with it. The runes themselves are expertly made and precisely engraved, glowing a slight, ethereal purple when activated. How she uses them is that she absorbs magic into them before shooting it out. It works like that because it is a spellblade. The blade itself is curved, with a sharp stabbing point at the end, making it more of a thrusting weapon than a slashing one. The guard is also curved and in such a way that if she were to parry with her blade, it would cause her opponent's blade to glance off. The handle of the spellblade is ergonomic in shape and wrapped tightly in leather. At the end of the handle is a small pommel big enough to prevent the blade from slipping out of Pitkin's hand. Even if Pitkin is rather awful at close quarters combat, you should not underestimate her - especially when she has this blade in her hand. =Inventions = ---- She is a tinker. It is not only her passion but her livelihood. Not only does she specialize in daily use appliances, but also weapons capable of causing devastating amounts of damage. No, she does not make nukes, but perhaps if she tried, she would be able to make something close to one. There is a reason why she has a monopoly in explosive weaponry at the moment. Weapons Twistrockets This invention is her namesake. Her Twistrockets are essentially just rockets capable of rapidly changing direction mid-flight. Rapid change in direction is achieved by multiple ports connected to sub fuel lines that can be activated from a remote control that is used to control the rocket. The payload of just one of her Twistrockets is devastating, capable of blowing apart stone fortifications as if they were a house of cards. Still, lugging one of these around is quite the ordeal, making it more suitable for special occasions. Pitkin has also made an extra large version of one of her Twistrockets, without the payload, which she uses to fly around. Fel Grenades Out of all of her inventions, these are her favourite. The only reason her fel grenades are not her namesake is that they are not as objectively impressive as her Twistrockets are. They are compact, being cylinders with pins that Pitkin can pull off the top that activate the small timers within them. It takes only five seconds for them to explode. Upon detonating, they make a noise that could be compared to some kind of hellish, slightly turned, scream; the explosion that occurs is controlled but terribly potent, turning those caught in its proximity into fel-corrupted ash. These grenades are the reason why she has such a monopoly in the explosives market. Spider Mines These are simply fel grenades stored within a mobile package. The spider mines that Pitkin created are capable of quickly traversing flat land, jumping and also burrowing. They are automated, programmed simply and provide devastating results when allowed for the proper amount of time to burrow and prime themselves. Bunker Destroying Silent Mortars These mortars are unlike ones used by the militaries in the world because of two things: the fact that they are near silent and their superior range. More of an artillery piece than a traditional mortar, these babies are capable of raining down destructive ordnance of many different types on to the unfortunate from nearly a kilometre away. The trick to these things is that instead of using a mini-explosion to launch things, it uses pressurized air. How it manages to use such powerful force to launch things while not immediately blowing up upon use is because of the ingenious design of the barrel, which allows the excess air that does not shoot out out the front of the barrel to escape. Deployable Fel Barrier For the magic users that lack the ability to cast a barrier or the concentration to cast a barrier under heavy duress, this device is basically as its name says: a deployable fel barrier. It is rectangular in shape, being thin enough to be held in the hand. To use it, one just tosses it on to the ground; if it is does not land on the right side, flaps on the side spring out to correct the direction where it is facing. After it is tossed on to the ground, it deploys, creating a egg-shaped barrier large enough that it can completely protect an orc-sized humanoid. One of the best features about this baby is that it can be programmed; one can change the amount of power a charge uses and also the size of the barrier itself, allowing one to create a super dense barrier that perfectly fits them. Still, do not expect this barrier to block everything for you. It is hard science and magic theory combined into a working device, not a godmode machine. Magic Wand This is a device created by Pitkin to supplement spell casters that lack the ability to use spells that provide a constant stream of potential damage. Holding the Magic Wand in one hand, one simply channels mana into it; the mana is condensed by several lenses into a strong, potent beam. The beam differs between magic types, with fel magic creating a fel beam and arcane magic creating an arcane beam. The dimensions of the device are quite thin and narrow, being just a cylinder about eight inches long. Despite being so fragile looking, it is actually quite durable, which makes it very expensive. Other then that, the Magic Wand is literally a magic wand. Anti-Infantry Defense System This is probably the most merciless weapon that Pitkin has invented; that is mostly because this thing does not kill quickly enough to ensure painlessness. What it essentially is, is a launcher which fires what one would describe as being metal rectangular cases. When exposed to the force of wind travelling against it as it flies into the air, the thinner, front places, which are supposed to be facing the enemy, slide off of the case, revealing rows upon rows of thin needles made of fel steel. The case then launches these needles at the ground at an angle, shredding into those unlucky enough to be in the way. The needles themselves are sharp enough to punch through all unenchanted cloth armours, leather armours, chainmail and most plate. Appliances Portable Coolant Unit This is basically a fridge, except it is portable and also compact. Capable of storing what otherworldly creatures would call a 'twelve-pack', this novel device has sold extraordinarily well in Stormwind, especially among nobles who enjoy travel. It is one of Pitkin's best sellers on the legal market. Automated Lights System Not necessarily her invention, but Pitkin had basically created a monopoly on it in Stormwind. Hiring a team of professionals, she can modify a person's house to have an automated lights system; the light system is rather simple, with new lights installed in choice spots in all the rooms, and the main panel installed an easily accessible, out of sight location. Owners of Pitkin's automated lights system can choose whether lights turn on automatically when one enters a room or to make use of the sound system which can detect a recorded sound that prompts lights close by to turn on. It is probably her most expensive product that she sells on the market. Utensil Scrubbing Machine This is a machine that can be installed into the counters of most houses. It is what otherworldly creatures would call a 'dishwasher'. However, unlike the otherworldly dishwashers, this thing actually works to scrub utensils and dishes clean. One merely places their dishes into the rack and closes the hatch. Once activated, robotic hands, capable of self-cleaning after each and every use, extend out from the sides and clean each dish separately, using a mix of hot, pressurized water and safe to ingest detergent. Uber-Pressure Power Hose This is a machine that creates a hyper-pressurized stream of water strong enough to injure people. That is, however, not the purpose for this device; the purpose for this device is to clean things such as pavements, non-wooden floors and other surfaces where years of gunk can engrain into. One can easily see this Pitkin-designed machine at work cleaning away at the streets of Stormwind! Automatic Feeding Hat This is the first thing that Pitkin ever invented. It is essentially a hat that automatically feeds its wearer, hence its name. The original was lost during the fall of Gnomeregan, but Pitkin has since rebuilt it. She keeps the new one in her attic. =Spells = ---- Being a warlock, Pitkin has a myriad of abilities that she can use to strike down her opponents. While she may rely mostly on her demons, one would be arrogant to underestimate Pitkin's ability in one on one combat. She is a literal glass cannon; decimating her enemies from range but almost completely helpless once someone has closed in on her. This usually means that whenever she is out fighting with her group, she is forced to hide behind her team so that she can cast spells without drawing attention to herself. Shadow Shadowbolt A mainstay spell of most warlocks, Pitkin's version of the shadowbolt unleashes a potent blast of shadow, combined with just enough soul magic to tear at the soul of whoever it hits. While not instantly lethal, Pitkin can use this ability to whittle away at her opponent's sanity by causing them to experience excruciating pain while also ripping their soul apart piece by piece. Still, despite it being such a popular spell to use, Pitkin only ever uses it when she has run out of soul shards. Life Drain What it does is right in the name. If Pitkin ever finds herself injured, she can simply drain the life of her opponent, weakening them and knocking years off their life whilst using that stolen life essence to heal herself. The effects of this spell vary depending on how much life Pitkin drains. Just a bit is enough to stop bleeding and seal minor wounds and a lot is capable of healing most major wounds. Fel Fel Shards More fel than soul, this spell is essentially Pitkin using her individual soul shards like flying, mobile laser turrets. Keeping the reaction of fel creation within the soul shard itself and then concentrating them at the tip of each shard, these bad boys fly around the air while shooting out a thin, potent fel laser down at Pitkin's targets. Pitkin herself can field about six of these; each soul shard can fire a total of ten times or keep a constant stream of fel for about seven seconds. Those hit by this laser would find the part of them hit almost immediately turned into fel-corrupted ash. Fel Lance Using her own life force and power from her own soul to generate enough fel to cast this spell, Pitkin can create a lance of fel, that shoots out wherever she points her hands at, at speeds almost too quick for someone to possibly dodge. The only sign of her using this spell is just a thin line of fel magic pointing in the direction of wherever she is aiming. Those hit by it would find that the part of them hit would have immediately turned into fel corrupted ash. This is a last resort spell that Pitkin uses when she has no other options left. Soul Twisting Soul Shards She carries a dozen soul shards on her. She uses most of them as ammunition for this spell. Channelling a bit of mana into a soul shard, she can cause it to levitate and she can control it using telekinesis. Priming it, she can fire it at her opponents at an insane speed and with deadly accuracy. When it impacts, it explodes into a flurry of soul shard shrapnel and soul fire. The more time she has to focus, the faster and more accurate it is. If she chooses to fire off more than one at a time, her accuracy and speed take a big blow. Blinking Soul Shards One of her more draining spells would be this one. Purposefully overloading a soul shard, Pitkin can blink it right next to her target, cutting the middleman that is flight right out. Not only is it effective, but it is quite a quick spell to cast. Still, the mental focus that it requires is very tiring. Soul Fire Bolt Pulling the power out of a soul shard, Pitkin can condense it into a small, but potent sphere, which she can then launch in the form of a bolt. Fast moving, it reaches most targets before they can even react. When it hits, it not only burns the body, but also the soul, which is why it is called a 'soul fire bolt'. This spell, while simple, is lethal. One can either dodge or create a ward effective against soul magic. Soulion Cannon Harnessing the power of several dozen souls, Pitkin can create a powerful cannon that can appear anywhere within a hundred metre radius around her on any third dimensional plane. That just means that she can summon it up everywhere facing in any direction she wishes for it to face. When created, it appears to be a flat rune of light-blue colour and it fires out a large, powerful beam of soul energy. The longer it is activated, the more condensed and potent it gets. It can be used for quick potshots or to send out a concentrated blast. Soul Shackles Possibly one of the most effective spells in Pitkin's arsenal would be soul shackles. If this spell is cast on someone, they would find their soul quite literally bound in place, resulting in them being unable to move or speak. If one is unable to escape the soul shackles, they might just find themselves at Pitkin's mercy. When affected by this spell, one would feel an otherworldly pressure press down around their entire being, becoming stronger and stronger until their soul is unable to fight back. Soul Burn A truly potent spell that Pitkin can pull out quite easily is soul burn. With just the snap of her fingers, she can force someone to experience pure agony. This is not pain that the brain is capable of producing, but rather a pure pain to the soul of an individual. It would be incredibly difficult to focus or to even stand if Pitkin ends up successfully casting this on you. Still, those of especially strong will or with a strong soul might be able to ward this spell off. Soul Drain Sometimes it is a smart idea to just skip the middleman. Whenever Pitkin is feeling particularly lazy, she can skip the killing and simply drain her opponent's soul to fill a soul shard. She usually uses this ability to quickly neutralize weaker opponents like murlocs or gnolls, but she can, however, use this on people as well. She might also pull out this spell when she has run out of soul shards in order to replenish her stock. Soul Barrier This is the spell that Pitkin usually uses to protect herself against magical and physical attacks. While not as effective as a ward created for specific purposes, the protective ability of this barrier can be increased by using more soul shards. Still, it kinda does suck using six soul shards when she could have just learned an anti-fel ward or an anti-arcane ward instead. Soul Link On the off chance that she is attacked and suffers from an injury, she can force a transfer of the injury to one of the souls in her collection of soul shards, mitigating the damage done whilst destroying the soul shard in the process. This not only works against physical injury but also against afflictions. Mental damage is immune to this sort of spell, however. Soulstone Pitkin has her soulstone hidden away. If she were to sustain a mortal wound and die, she can always self-resurrect later by using her soulstone. On the off chance that her body is too mangled to be used, she can always have a buddy place her soul into a new body. If someone were to kill her and destroy the soulstone, she would remain dead permanently. She keeps her soulstone in a secret location. Summon Demon Jotting down a summoning circle, Pitkin can sacrifice a number of souls to summon a demon. Which brings us to our next topic, which is her long list of demons. Before that, however, we have some basic information: Pitkin has been known to walk around with pre-drawn summoning circles on her. Using those, she can summon up multiple demons at a time. Her skill only permits her to summon six imps, or two voidwalkers, or her felguard at a time though. =Demons = ---- Throughout her career as a warlock, Pitkin has always had an affinity for demon summoning. These are all the demons that Pitkin currently has bound to her. Imps Gakuri Being the first imp that Pitkin had ever summoned, he is also her favourite. Through thick and thin, Gakuri has served his master to the best of his abilities. He has stood with her since the time that she was a novice warlock and he stills stands beside her now that she is a skillful demonologist. As a reward for being with her for such a long time, Pitkin feeds him olives. Balvik Being the runt of her litter, Balvik is the smallest and youngest imp that she holds a contract with. Do not mistake his size for weakness however as he is the fieriest and violent imp within her pack. Capable of flinging obscenely large fireballs at his master's enemies at insane rates, it more than makes up for how annoying he is when out of combat. Volbal The oldest imp in her pack, Volbal is both crafty and sly. Looking much more creepy, due to his pale, chalky skin and beady, red eyes, he can be quite scary to look at. Being the oldest imp in her pack, Volbal is also the frailest, but he more than makes up for that with his experience. Zelnik Being the second oldest imp in the pack and Volbal's best friend, Zelnik, while not as experienced as Volbal is, is as strong and durable as his younger counterparts. Having served as an imp to many warlocks before becoming part of Pitkin's pack, he has seen many an arrogant warlock let the fel consume them. He constantly reminds Pitkin to be more careful. Niple Being the only imp in her pack that is useless in combat, Niple is relegated to being a helper for whenever Pitkin is tinkering. Whilst he is strong and means well, Niple is also incredibly stupid, to the point where all he can do really is help Pitkin move stuff from point A to point B. Jaknip He is like a coin, in which he has two sides. Most of the time he is kind, smiling, and while creepy, is a bit more endearing than his fellow imps. However, when his master is in trouble, his personalities completely flips, turning him into some rabid, blood-thirsty animal. Tarkin The self-proclaimed leader of the pack, despite none of the other imps ever listening to him, Tarkin does his best to make sure that his fellow imps are doing all that they can to keep Pitkin happy. He dreams of someday holding his own contracts. Pagnar The quietest imp in the group, Pagnar is more of a loner than anything else. He only ever responds to commands and questions with either a 'yes' or a 'no'. In combat, he is no different, simply flinging fireballs at his master's enemies with an indifferent expression on his face. Gelham When he is not helping his master out with her work or aiding her in combat, Gelham likes to tinker. Whilst Pitkin would never let him interfere with any of the projects that she is working on, she mostly lets Gelham work on his own. Sometimes she likes discussing ideas with him. Rolkin He is like a Goblin in the sense that he loves tricking and scamming people. The only reason he allowed Pitkin to bind him was that she managed to outsmart him. Pitkin is the only person that he respects enough to not trick or scam. Everyone else is fair game. Yahnik He is the jokester of the pack, constantly spewing out cheesy one-liners and vomiting out sarcastic remarks whenever he can. Whilst Pitkin has been able to keep the awful jokes to a minimum, Yahnik almost always manages to get in the last word. Hamrot He is like the opposite of Yahnik in the sense that whilst Yahnik is enthusiastic, Hamrot is pessimistic and enjoys brooding. Behind those fel-green eyes of his, Hamrot is devising of many ways to destroy Azeroth. There is nothing to worry about though since Pitkin has a tight leash on him. Voidwalkers Arcarax Being a construct made of pure void, Arcarax is, to say the least, very boring. It does what it is ordered to do and nothing more. Whilst Pitkin has had it bound to her for many years, she has never heard it say anything. Arcarax is a silent protector and it will continue to be one in till the day it is either destroyed or its master dies. Thannos While Niple is great for getting things from point A to point B, Thannos is there to do the real heavy lifting. Pitkin first had it summoned when she realized that she needed much more muscle than an imp could provide for her. She summoned Thannos, who has been her pack mule ever since. Felguard Araknash Being Pitkin's most recently bound demon, Araknash stills needs some time to be broken down in till he is fully loyal to Pitkin. Insanely strong, intimidating, tenacious but also dumb, Araknash is perfect for all the things that Pitkin plans to do in the future. Now if only he did not hate her and did not want to kill her. =Relationships = ---- Most of her friends are dead, the only ones alive being the newer ones. Oh well. The death of friends is to be expected when most of your friends dabble in the most self-destructive magic known to Azeroth. Lover Madisa In the beginning, all Pitkin thought of Madisa was that the beautiful and intelligent, Draenei woman was a useful asset, which she was, considering that she was not only skilled at using soul magic but also void magic and fleshcrafting. With such an extensive résumé, Pitkin was more than happy to hire her as a freelancer. During the first few months after Pitkin brought her into her organization, every interaction between the two was related to business and appeared to be completely professional, which Pitkin was comfortable with, but unbeknownst to her, Madisa had actually developed feelings for her. Things continued on pretty much the same way it did during the beginning before Madisa, having grown bolder, asked Pitkin to meet up over some coffee under the guise of strengthening relationships between employer and employee. Under that business-like shroud, Madisa was able to schedule several meetings with Pitkin, to the point where Pitkin eventually grew comfortable enough with the Draenei woman to switch over to alcohol instead of coffee. It was during one of these alcohol-fueled meet-ups that Madisa finally made her move. Through a series of tiny, alcohol assisted, admittances and confessions, Madisa's feelings for Pitkin was eventually made known to the gnome woman. Being quite tipsy herself at the time, Pitkin was taken completely by surprise. She was in awe at the prospect that Madisa would even be remotely interested in her, due to her perception that Madisa was beautiful and exotic and that she was lanky and unnatural. However, she was eventually swayed over her own fears and insecurities after some convincing and a sweet, albeit drunk, kiss. However, despite how precious the moment was, Pitkin still held back on making an immediate decision. Time passed and Pitkin still held back on her decision. It was only thanks to the push of Ciantha, Madisa's stepdaughter, that Pitkin eventually realized her feelings and confessed. It was awkward, much more so than when Madisa had confessed to her, but Pitkin would have it no other way ― because to her, it was a perfect moment. Their love for each other at the moment is still young and innocent, despite Pitkin being the boss of a criminal organization and Madisa being several thousands of years old, with the only relationship milestones they have reached so far being their first date with each other, their first real kiss and their decision to move in with each other. For now, everything seems to be perfect. Whatever happens next for the two, young lovebirds is up for the future to decide. Friends Nader Ravenstrike Nader is currently Pitkin's bodyguard and was actually her first bodyguard. Pitkin has never told anyone besides Nader this, but Pitkin considers the demon huntress to be her friend. Their relationship was completely professional at first, but Pitkin eventually found herself comfortable enough around Nader to start talking about non-professional things, which signified the start of their friendship. Nothing has changed since then, which Pitkin is completely comfortable with. Ciantha Lightsmith Their relationship is a bit strange because Ciantha is Madisa's adoptive daughter. Ciantha also happens to be undead, which adds quite the toss-up to the already complicated equation. Pitkin finds her to be annoying, childish and a bit dumb at times, but she is endearing. Plus, Pitkin knows that she has to get used to her since she is going out with Madisa. Ilithyll Harkon Ilithyll is just one of Pitkin's friends. Personally, Pitkin finds her to be a bit too fragile and a bit too weak for her liking. She knows that somewhere down the line, something terrible is gonna happen to her and that she will have no way to protect herself against it, which is why she, despite saying that she does not care, cares enough to try to steer Ilithyll away from ruin. Business Connections Wennisey Grindbolt She is one of Pitkin's informants. While she does trust Wennisey, she thinks Wennisey to be too much of a loose-cannon and perhaps sometimes a liability. Still, Wennisey has proven to be a capable individual and Pitkin is happy to her have her on the team. Also, Pitkin thinks Wennisey needs to take care of the prosthetic eye that she made for her better or else Wennisey runs the risk of getting an infection. Lilyana Brown She is Pitkin's sharpshooter, one that Pitkin hopes to use to her advantage against those who decide to wrong her. In the beginning, Lilyana kept her attitude towards Pitkin professional, but now, the human enjoys spending her time teasing the absolute crap out of Pitkin with her friend Kurena. While annoying to some degree, Pitkin is not about to give up one of her best just because she embarrasses her. Kurena Coilborn Pitkin was introduced to Kurena by Lilyana; the human woman had vouched for her. At first, Pitkin thought it was because Kurena was a good asset and Lilyana was trying to improve her standing, but it is most likely that Lilyana only introduced her to Kurena because she needed some back up in order to embarrass her. Honestly, Pitkin is not super sure what Kurena does for her, but she keeps her around for the sake of encouraging socialization between her freelancers. Pidge Hammercoil She is currently the head of Pitkin's R&D team and spends most of her work hours at one of Pitkin's factories in Burning Steppes. Their relationship so far is purely business, with Pitkin and Pidge being just employer and employee respectively. Pitkin likes her a bit more than her other employees because she is a gnome. Urlenan Powderbeard He is one of the security guards that work for Pitkin and is stationed at one of her factories in Burning Steppes. He was hired based on his engineering knowledge, but also because he is extremely skilled with a rifle. So far their relationship is purely business. Hugo Cornelius Renfield In her eyes, Hugo is a buffoon. A complete and utter fool who preaches too much about his beloved Stormwind. Honestly, she just wants to shove a sock down his throat sometimes. Someday, that might actually happen; it all depends on whether or not she can continue to take his patriot babble. Not only that, but she completely disagrees with his use of magic. While she relies on precision, he relies on excess. Still, he is not all that bad. He managed to spur her into working harder on improving herself after-all. Cherrelle Balfour She was just one of Pitkin's informants, selling information piece by piece for a price. Their brief dealings with each other ended when Pitkin discovered that Cherrelle had been stealing goods from her caravans and selling them to goblins. First dealing with the goblins, she then arranged a meeting with Cherrelle. At the meeting, Pitkin slit Cherrelle's throat and tore her soul from her body. Pitkin then got one of her men to cut Cherrelle's head off and display it somewhere in Old Town. Family Endo Breakspanner He was her father, much to her endless disappointment. Their relationship was never more than simply provider and receiver. While they did not show it, there was always an aura of hate and disgust whenever the two were in the same room together. Pitkin does not have to worry much about him anymore however as he is currently dead. While she vehemently hates her him, she does not know his side of the story at all. What she does not know is that he is in actuality, not her biological father and that he hated her and her mother because she is not his child because her mother cheated on him with a human. Winswit Berryblast She was her mother, the only person that kept her going when she was a child. Their bond was strong, much stronger than any possible familial bond that Pitkin might have in the future. Winswit was there for her in her darkest times and continues to have a positive influence on her everyday life. If Pitkin had known that her mother had actually cheated on her father and that she was actually a bastard child, things might have turned out dramatically different. Selli Sparkfast She is her stepfather's real child, making Selli her stepsister. Despite her rage when she killed her stepfather and his new wife, she somehow managed to remain level-headed enough to spare Selli. Realizing that she had just killed an innocent woman when her original plan was just to kill her stepfather, Pitkin carried Selli all the way back to Ironforge after her trip to Tanaris and placed her into the orphanage. Even now, she still sends money into Selli's account under a false name. John Wickerson He is her real father. She does not even know he exists. Despite not being apart of Pitkin's life whatsoever, he was the catalyst that started it all. =History = ---- Before It All Began Before she was born, her father, Endo, worked the tunnels, maintaining the vents and ensuring that it all worked properly. It was hard work, but it was rewarding, as he was one of the technicians that kept Gnomeregan running as efficiently as it did and her mother, Winswit, worked as a food scientist, specializing in creating nutrient-dense food that also tasted delicious. They loved each other. It was probably the best time of their lives. However, this changed dramatically when her mother had a drunken fling with a human tourist by the name of John Wickerson. He had been so sweet and she had been so drunk. She had not even known it had happened until she got pregnant. Endo vehemently declared that he could no longer trust her; that distrust eventually turned into dislike and then into hate. They could not stand to be with each other, but the both of them were too afraid to go through with a divorce. Eventually, Endo's hate for Winswit grew into a hatred for Pitkin also. She was not his child and yet he was going to have to take care of her and provide for her. All this anger would build up inside of him and he would finally burst when the Trogg invasion of Gnomeregan happened. Perhaps if Pitkin had known that this all transpired before she was born, things might have turned out differently. A Troubled Childhood Pitkin was born to Endo Breakspanner and Winswit Berryblast in Gnomeregan. By this time, her father had already begun to drink heavily. While he was still a technician, his work had become shoddy and he was on the verge of being replaced. Her mother, on the other hand, was still a very respected individual in her field of food science. Pitkin got most, if not all, of her engineering and science knowledge from her mother, whom she loved quite dearly. If her mother were the pillar of her life, then her father would be the one trying to chip away at it. Egotistical, selfish and petty, her father absolutely hated Pitkin and her mother. Still, despite the animosity between them, both her mother and her father stayed together. Every day, her father would leave for work and she would be sent to school. When she came back, her mother was always there for her; her father would always come back sometime after dinner, most of the time drunk. Despite the hardships and abuse of their family life, Pitkin's mother tried her best. It was during the few hours between coming home after school and her father returning home after work that Pitkin ever truly felt happy during childhood. The Fall of Gnomeregan It was during the fall of Gnomeregan that the conflict between Pitkin’s mother and father hit its bursting point. During the confusion of the initial call for an evacuation, whilst they were still in their home, Pitkin’s father bludgeoned her mother to death with a hammer before quickly moving on to Pitkin herself. Managing to fend off her father's attack long enough for him to give up on killing her and run away, Pitkin followed him as quickly as she could, as while she had grown up in Gnomeregan all her life, she had never quite mapped out where the main exit was. As she rushed out the door, she was unable to properly identify the numbness in her right arm as adrenaline, masking away the pain of a broken bone. She would have to realize that the hard way during her escape. Losing sight of her father half-way through, Pitkin found herself lost within her own home; the familiar, metallic walls of Gnomeregan having been caved in by the invasion, resulting in them looking foreign and unfamiliar to her. Refusing to simply die, Pitkin mustered up every ounce of strength that she had to cut through the grief, pain and shock that she felt and managed to crawl her way slowly out of Gnomeregan. Whilst she had escaped, she had exposed herself to dangerous levels of radiation and had further injured herself from deadly encounters with the invading Troggs. It took hours for her to reach the elevator to Dun Morogh, and by that time, she was both severely injured, dehydrated and exhausted. She had spotted her father when she had finally stepped foot on the snow-covered land of Dun Morogh. He was lining up with the other evacuees. She would have chased after him, perhaps even screamed for someone to kill him, but before that could happen, she collapsed and fell unconscious due to her injuries. If would be many years before she saw him again. Life as a Refugee For a few months after the loss of her home, she was settled into a refugee camp, spending the majority of that time recovering in one of the medical tents set up. It was not soon after she recovered from her injuries that she was able to be taken to Ironforge, where she was placed in an orphanage. It was there, that she spent the remainder of her childhood. Whilst the matron in the orphanage did her best, there was only so much that an overworked granny could do for over two dozen children. This sadly left Pitkin mostly neglected during her stay at that orphanage. She was a loner. While she would have absolutely loved to have been able to make friends, there was something holding her back and that was her attitude. She would get nightmares every night; flashes and images of what had transpired back in Gnomeregan, most of them being about her father and how he had killed her mother. It was hard to be sociable if you were barely awake and grouchy almost every day due to an inability to get a good nights rest. It was also during this period of her life that she lost almost all of her appetite, resulting in her skinny frame today. Dipping Her Toes into Magic It was during her time in Ironforge when Pitkin discovered her innate affinity for magic. Having been picked up by a local mentor, she quickly funnelled all of her energy and focus on her studies. Feeling empowered for once in her life, her aspirations grew dark when all her ambitions slowly drifted on to one goal: to kill her father. As the years continued on, Pitkin grew unsatisfied with her growth in the art of arcane. While her progress was steady and there was always a stream of compliments coming from her mentor, she saw her progress as slow and was always disappointed in how little power she accumulated for how much work she put in. She grew jaded and dangerous in her lust for power. Her mentor eventually saw through her and abandoned her. Lost and without any hope left, Pitkin began to live her life as if each day were her last; drinking, smoking and doing narcotics, she fell into the deepest pit that she had ever been in. Not even her abusive childhood could compare to the abuse she put her body through. Still, her reputation was not unknown, which was why just a few months after her old mentor had given up on her, she was inducted into a warlock coven. Turning to Dark Magic In the coven, Pitkin was introduced to a myriad of different people that could empathize with her, who ultimately became her first friends since the fall of Gnomeregan. Outside of that coven, they were complete strangers, people who would never have met each other, but within those old, secretive walls, they reveled together in their research of shadow and fel. It was there where Pitkin got first her taste of how powerful the dark magic could be. While being friends with fellow warlocks was fun, Pitkin soon learned that those friendships never lasted for long. Whether it be from stupidity, callousness, or pure arrogance, most of her fellow warlocks either ended up killing themselves by overloading their bodies with fel, being killed by their own summons, going insane through overuse of shadow magic or being caught and executed for using dark magic. Eventually, the true purpose of the coven became known to her. The coven master had forced all the members with the largest mana pools to join him in his private chambers; Pitkin, being much weaker than the rest, was left out. In his chamber, the coven master consumed the life force of all the other members that had shown up. The ritual, however, backfired, killing everyone in the room. Sick and tired of all the death and also the boring familiarity of Ironforge, Pitkin saved up all her money from working odd jobs and moved to Stormwind. The Rough Years in Stormwind Having almost no money after immigrating to Stormwind, all Pitkin had left was only enough to purchase a small warehouse. Barely scraping by at first, she was able to climb her way out of poverty due to her strong work ethic. Making enough money to buy some parts, she began selling appliances. Still, while selling appliances did make her decent money, she wanted more, because despite the warehouse being nicer than the orphanage where she stayed, it was not ideal. It was not long after that she realized that there was more money to be made selling weapons. Converting her humble warehouse into three parts workshop and one part living area, she began cranking out weapon after weapon. Some were failures, but the ones that worked sold very well. From her empty and old warehouse, she built a small empire held up by her illegal weapons trade and hid it behind the front of being just a business that sold appliances. Meeting Her Father Again After having settled down into Stormwind, Pitkin renewed her goal of killing her father. Hiring investigators to search for him, she eventually received information that her father was staying in Gadgetzan. Putting her business on hiatus, she quickly packed her bags and hitched a ride to Kalimdor. Making her way all the way to Tanaris, she braved the unforgiving desert until she finally arrived at Gadgetzan. Bribing the already corrupt officials, she was given free passage to rip her father out of the city into the desert where she could then kill him. However, when she arrived at her father's home, she discovered something that she had not expected at all. It turned out that her father had started a new family - he had a new wife and also a baby. What happened after she had made that discovery was a blur. Her only memories of the ordeal up to a certain point were hazy. While she can go over how she had dragged them into the desert, killed the wife, tortured her father, eventually killing him and draining him of his soul, she can never really go into the specifics. It was only after she had killed the both of them, that she was left with no one else to turn to besides her father and that other woman's baby. In an act of mercy that was rather uncharacteristic of her, she spared the baby and returned to Ironforge so that she could place him in the orphanage. Whether he comes back to bite her in the ass is something she heavily doubts. He was just a baby when she slaughtered his parents after all. Going back to her father - she had drained his soul and created a soul shard out of it. Even now, she keeps the soul shard, intent on finding a way to permanently destroy his soul. Returning to City Life The transition from Tanaris back to Stormwind went by like a breeze for her. Nothing was different. Nothing besides the fact that she no longer had any goals to work towards. Continuing on with her business, she began to pour everything into it in an attempt to fill the empty void in her life. Not only did she continue to work on her business, she also began to study more dark magic, believing that educating herself would also help to fill the new emptiness she felt after killing her father. Her efforts in studying dark magic did not go unnoticed, however, and she soon found herself being inducted into the Black Harvest. The Black Harvest Joining the Black Harvest, Pitkin slowly slid back into obscurity. Wanting to just focus on her work, it took a long time until she opened up to her fellow Harvest members. As she continued to open up, she began to feel a sense of belonging - a feeling that she had never felt before in her life. She did jobs for the Black Harvest, like repairing and upgrading a fel reaver. While she put passion into every gadget, weapon and appliance she builds, the fel reaver project was truly a passion project. She poured her everything into it and it shows. The Black Harvest is currently walking around with a weapon of mass destruction. She even got into duels, despite her usual no stupid risk attitude, fighting Hugo Renfield and then Nihil Vinemaker and winning both encounters. Not only did winning boost her pride, but it also humbled her at the same time. Ever since then, she has been even more determined in her studies. The Founding of her Organization Growing even more ambitious, she began to use her excess wealth to hire more freelancers to work for her. Despite all the illegal things that her group has done, she manages to hide it all and still remains a respectable and legal company in the private eye. To most people, all she is, is a gnome who is a successful entrepreneur, selling appliances and running a network of mercenaries on the side. She has even stepped up her efforts into appearing good in public by donating to the Church and to the orphanages. Whether her risky business continues to grow is up to how her future plays out. =Trivia = ---- *Her birthday is on May 31st. *She thinks dogs are the best animals. *Pitkin's favourite colour is purple. She hates the colour orange. *Her favourite food is Dwarven style bear-steaks, smothered in sausage gravy, paired with roasted carrots and eaten with a tall mug of ale. *Her favourite drink is apple cider. *Her favourite snack is popcorn with chocolate and raisins. *She likes her eggs medium boiled. *Her favourite smell is fresh-brewed coffee. *She is a total coffee snob. *She has recently cut back on cigarettes and alcohol. *Her least favourite food is liver. *She likes pie more than cake. *She bites ice cream. *The majority of her diet is made up of conjured bread and water. *She dips her cookies into orange juice like the weirdo she is. *Her favourite flavour of ice cream is mint chocolate. *Her weight seems to have increased somewhat after Madisa moved in with her. This may be because of all the home-cooked meals. *She is incredibly insecure about her bust size. *Because of her small bust, she does not wear a bra. *She hates physically exerting herself and is incredibly out of shape; to the point where a short run will leave her winded. *She is bisexual. *Her hobbies are tinkering and playing darts. *Her voice reference is Agnete Kjølsrud, who you may know is the singer of the song 'Get Jinxed'. *She is fluent in Gnomish, Dwarven and Common. She knows the basics of most other languages due to doing business with a variety of different races. *She really likes people with short hair; male or female. *She has a height fetish. *She may also have a fetish for hooves that manifested as a result of her current lover being a Draenei. *Her preferred book genre is horror. *Surprisingly enough, she enjoys slapstick humour. *She does not really like music. *She thinks and writes in Gnomish. *Her preferred demon is the imp. *She hates felhounds because she knows just how terrifying they are. *She has a photographic memory. *She is ambidextrous. *When stressed out, she calms herself down by counting multiples of three. *She makes her own cigarettes. *While she does not like to use guns, she is actually a very good shot. *She has a collection of arclight spanners and she has named all of them. *Despite her rather punk girl appearance, she has a very traditional and classical view on romance. *She does not like cursing or people who curse. *She is incredibly pale and wishes she could tan, but instead, she just burns. *Her first ever invention was a hat that automatically fed its user with food and drinks. There were multiple combinations like cookies and milk, chocolate and wine, doughnuts and coffee, dried meat and beer, etc. *Some say she has the heady aroma of dirty gym socks. *Some other notable inventions of hers would be fel grenades, spider mines, and a heat-seeking rocket system. *She has no respect for goblins. *Goblins are the only race that she will not deal with. *Among the races of the Alliance, she dislikes the Tushui Pandaren the most. *She has a total of eleven piercings: four on her face, one on her tongue, one on each ear, etc *Pitkin gets all the souls for her soul shards from convicted murderers that she purchases from corrupt officials of towns all over the Kingdom of Stormwind. *Pitkin hates puns. *She hates nicknames. *She gets cold quite easily, which is why she wears so much clothing even during the summer. *Her favourite season is spring because she likes the smell of flowers. *Pitkin has five fingers on each hand. How strange. *She has no idea that she is not one-hundred per cent gnome. *She uses the same logo for all the companies and organizations that she owns. This is because she loves it so much. =Gallery = ---- Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_18.1.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_3.1.png|By RMil. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_9.jpg|By macchitsuki. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_6.png|By FelanchieMelancholie Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_13.png|By TochiDiez. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_2.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_11.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_10.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_19.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_15.png|By Aizart. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_4.png|By novclow. Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Gnome Category:Human Category:Warlocks Category:Black Harvest Category:Engineers Category:Merchants Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenary